Over a period of time, use of internet has increased. Websites have become interactive and provide a plethora of options to a user. With an increase in interactivity, time spent on the website also increases and thus revenue generation through advertisements or other modes also increases. Hence, it is desired to make websites interactive.
Some websites, for example event based websites display contents that changes frequently. For example, a website listing currently running movies has dynamic content which can change every week. A user can visit such a website and decide to purchase a ticket. The user can also interact with other online buddies through social networking websites, for example Facebook® or through any other mode of communication. However, this causes dependence on modes other than the movie website to interact with buddies and determine buddies who are interested in watching the movie.